SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:Requests for adminship/Rick Sanhez/3
Introduction Alan ~ Tyce (wall • • ) Voting Support * You meet the requirements, make good edits frequently, and stay good and active! IMMA DRUNK BOYO * Although Tarvy will be mad at me for this, if you promise to never delete non-stub non-rule violating articles, I'd be more than glad for you to join the administration. Also, I skype with William almost every day, so overdue requests won't happen. Take 3-4 days. The only reason why I'm voting "Weak Support" because you've been a content moderatir for only a few days, I had a longer tenure but I would wait months. The current legislation on requests doesn't give any specifics, but a few days wait would be more natural, if you know what I mean. ''-Kelpy G '' * Meets requirments and is worthy of the rights. Gavin The Otter (talk) 15:09, May 15, 2016 (UTC) * Anyone who has voted against Alan should take a look at themselves first. What they've done is much worse than anything Alan has done. 15:13, May 15, 2016 (UTC) * -This Wiki needs more Admin. * 19:04, May 15, 2016 (UTC) * Sure, you would make a good mod. Just try not to delete too many articles. Da Brownie * I support you because you're not Travis a good editor. File:Signature.png (talk) 14:37, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Oppose * You seem to want all the rights because you only been a mod for 2 weeks. Plus, It's seem like you are editmilking and flooding the wiki actity.- JACkHackers * The fact that you went out of your way to report members of our community has rubbed me the wrong way. And you seem to be doing this for a third time only to continue to try to force yourself on to us. Ponyo Fan (talk) 21:49, May 16, 2016 (UTC) **Regarding reporting, it's the right thing to do, you know. 22:00, May 16, 2016 (UTC) * Per above... also take the closed template off because this is not done. White Chocolate Supreme (talk) 22:09, May 16, 2016 (UTC) * The numourous accounts of editing for a high edit count than most of the "classic" users, flooding the wiki activity for deleting (without asking or just because the page is 'rubbish' and that it cannot be remade into something better.) is appalling. I may have agreed on your first and second attempts. But this is too far. --My hot Travis punishes me. (talk) 14:59, May 22, 2016 (UTC) * Alan is extremely hypocritical, and thinks he can get away with swearing while others that haven't broken any rules get kicked. Not worthy of any right. 01:31, May 23, 2016 (UTC) **To be honest, Dubstep, you're like one of the most hypocritical users on Wikia as a whole. Neutral * You've only been mod for a couple days, and you've already deleted Tarvis' pages despite community consensus, but you have been doing a good job with other stuff I have to admit. I'll think about it. White Chocolate Supreme (talk) 12:45, May 16, 2016 (UTC)